


satin

by PinkJasMink



Series: The lingerie saga [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erwin is a lil slutty sorry, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oh also, Sex Toys, This is just smut, a lil, again with the plural, as to be expected, bottom Erwin!, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi looked amazing wrapped up in all that sinful silk and Erwin can't wait to see Levi's expression when he does the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	satin

**Author's Note:**

> Another contribution to the bottom Erwin week! :^)  
> You can find the first one right [[here]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4198425)  
> On top of that, it is FINALLY the sequel to … [[this ;)]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3661353)  
> I guess you don't have to read it beforehand, it's just porn after all haha, but... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> edit:  
> dear sweet [Ashy](http://erurilicious.tumblr.com/) drew an amazing art for this fic!  
> [Check it out right here!!](http://erurilicious.tumblr.com/post/133242336806/nsfw-eruri-week-day-7-bottom-erwin-day-8-toys)  
> I cannot believe I'm this lucky I couldn't be happier! <3

Erwin has to admit, he wasn't particularly surprised when one day, Levi showed up with a small paper bag that he handed Erwin without a word. Erwin recognised those swirling letters on the bag and wasn't surprised either with what he found in it.

_I'd like to see you in high heels and lace panties._

That's what Levi had said after all and Erwin knew that the man hadn't tried to make a joke. He'd been very serious and he was very serious the moment Erwin caught his eyes after glancing into the bag.

"I couldn't find shoes in your damn size," Levi added, sounded a little disappointed and Erwin smiled at him.

"I'll take care of that."

And he did.

Only a week later, Erwin stands in their bedroom, the silky lingerie Levi bought splayed out on the bed. Levi is still at work and Erwin specifically took the day off for this. Maybe it's yet another apology for working so late back when Levi surprised him, but admittedly, Erwin isn't particularly opposed by the idea overall. Levi looked amazing wrapped up in all that sinful silk and Erwin can't wait to see Levi's expression when he does the same. It makes him a little excited already, Erwin has to admit and since Levi won't come home for another hour or so, Erwin figures he can start without him.

He already undressed and what Erwin does is now, is pick up the garter. Levi obviously put some thought into what he wants Erwin to wear and Erwin thinks he made quite the good choice. There's no corset like Levi wore, but the stockings have to be held by something. Overall, everything is red, nice to touch with silk and lace and despite having a little trouble actually putting the garter on, Erwin ends up liking the feel of it on his skin.

Leaving the panties out for the moment, Erwin sinks down on the bed to roll the stockings over his legs. They feel a little weird, but Erwin holds himself up with the image of Levi wearing them, did they look so good. He just hopes Levi won't think he looks ridiculous, but he can't really imagine it. After attaching the stockings to the garter, Erwin leaves the rest of his outfit alone for the moment, instead moving back to splay himself out on the bed. When he looks down, he finds himself half hard, excited for what the outfit promises for later and without further ado, he reaches out to touch himself.

A groan parts Erwin's lips when he curls his hand around his shaft, moving to feel his erection grow slowly. He thinks about Levi while stroking himself, thinks about how his eyes will fall heavy when he sees him, how he will whisper some sweetly dirty words, how he will tell him how sexy he looks. It makes Erwin desperate for Levi's touch and he shifts on the sheets to bring his second hand to his chest, rubbing over the skin down to his abdomen. The garter stops him and Erwin rubs along the soft fabric, remembering that night when Levi wore his sinful little outfit. The memory alone makes Erwin's cock feel heavier in his own hand and he runs a thumb along his tip, letting out a soft moan like Levi is there to hear it. He's not, unfortunately, his small, delicate hands nowhere on Erwin's body, but that doesn't keep Erwin from moving his hand a little faster. Pre-cum pools on his tip and Erwin rubs it all over his length with shaking hips, eyes closed so he can see Levi.

When Erwin moves his hand away from the garter that sits around his hips, the hand on his cock stops moving and for a second he breathes heavy into the air, just wishing Levi were already there. He listens for a moment, almost hoping to just hear the entrance door, but he hears nothing and eventually blinks his eyes open only to let them search for the night shelf. Erwin already placed a bottle of lube there and something else he stumbled upon when he was shopping for shoes, just like Levi wanted him to. It's a toy, something shiny and pretty that feels heavy when Erwin lifts it from the small table. It shines silver when Erwin twists his wrist to look at it, the metal curved and smooth down to the handle where a red stone sits, reflecting the light in the room quite beautifully. Erwin thought it fit the lingerie and despite never feeling extraordinarily fond of toys, he couldn't help buying this plug. Erwin's cock twitches in his hand with the thought of preparing himself like this for his little lover and he squeezes around his shaft when he places it on the sheets next to him to grab for the lube instead.

Anticipation sizzling in his veins, Erwin eases his hand off his cock when he snaps the bottle open, pouring the liquid onto his hand, using both to spread it over his skin. It's a little cool, but the more Erwin rubs the warmer it gets and he spreads his legs, shifting his hips. Simply thinking again, Erwin feels the pre-cum on the tip of his cock, dripping onto his stomach where it rests now and he takes a moment to breathe heavy before he brings one of his hands down to his cheeks, sneaking a finger between them. He rubs the lube along the crevice, feeling out the hot skin till he rests his finger on his muscle. Very slowly, he starts rubbing it, spreading more lube, relaxing with the tingly feeling that shoots right to his cock, makes it twitch when Erwin presses his finger down. The first slips easily and Erwin sinks into the sheets with a breathless gasp, eyes fluttering when he imagines Levi touching him in such a place.

It hasn't been that long, but it feels like that when Erwin notices the tightness of himself, moving his finger slowly to loosen up. Maybe it's just because his fingers are so much bigger than Levi's, but it works and Erwin keeps moving till he can press a second finger in, moaning at the pressure. His cock feels neglected now, but Erwin has no intention of coming without Levi, so he tries to ignore it as best as he can, instead moves his fingers, feels himself clenching around them.

"Levi..."

Erwin gasps the word quietly into the air, his body responding with a shiver when he thinks about the man, fingers digging deeper. He's eager for his touch and that makes it easier to loosen up, so Erwin starts scissoring his fingers, hips moving against his hand. He's breathing heavy, needy, and with a third finger pushing inside, Erwin can't help the hand that curls back around his cock to stroke. He just melts into the feeling for a moment, his insides clenching around his own fingers hot and needy, his cock twitching in his hand and he moans a little, missing Levi so much even though he knows he'll be here soon.

Gasping, hips shaking, Erwin pulls away from his cock, determined to hold on till Levi comes and he gives his body a short break before he starts moving his fingers inside again. He spreads them, pushes as deep as he can go and feels himself loosen up till it feels like enough, almost too much with his cock twitching against his abdomen, untouched. He pulls his fingers out slowly, his muscle twitching and clenching around nothing after they slipped out and he breathes heavy for a moment, trying to fight the urge to touch himself. Maybe, he thinks, he should've started later, but it really doesn't matter right now, so Erwin forces himself to open his eyes, gaze searching for the plug. He finds it on the tangled sheets, his body shivering with another wave of anticipation when he picks it up, feeling it even heavier than before it seems.

Erwin's muscle twitches needy and he groans quietly, his free hand grabbing the lube again so he can coat the toy with it. It shines even more invitingly with it and Erwin doesn't waste any time, brings it down between his legs to press it against his muscle. It's hard and a little cold and Erwin gasps, breath hitching in his throat when he almost hesitates for a second, but the thought of Levi's reaction urges him on, so he presses a little harder, relaxing and finally his muscle eases.

It goes slowly, is Erwin quite careful about the new sensation, but with the stretch comes pleasure and Erwin can't hold back the messy moan that tumbles out of his throat when his muscles closes around the thickest part of the toy, holding it in. It feels almost weird, Erwin has to admit and he shifts carefully to test the feeling, gasping a little when he feels the toy inside. It makes him feel even more needy than before, needy for the hotness of Levi's cock instead of the toy, for some movement, but Erwin knows he will have it soon, so not touching his cock turns out not to be as much of a strain. Still, he needs a moment to lie quietly on the bed, feeling lewd and nearly ashamed, but he just knows Levi will love it and that's enough to make him feel good about it.

After giving himself a few minutes, Erwin slowly sits up on the bed, careful with his movements, though it turns out the plug is, in fact, quite comfortably to wear. The only obstacle is that it keeps Erwin's cock hard and ready, but he manages, standing up to slip into the rest of his outfit. It's really just the panties, the lace hugging Erwin's cheeks, leaving most of it bare however with the way it disappears in the crevice. It's awkward against his quite obvious boner, but Erwin manages somehow, moving it underneath in a way that the tip disappears underneath the garter around his waist, does Erwin think tenting the fine lace would be a shame.

The heels sit perfectly on Erwin's feet, but it turns out to be quite hard to walk in them while being this riled up. Of course Erwin practised a little, whenever Levi wasn't around and suddenly he's glad he has some time left to get used to it again. But Erwin manages and by the time the clock indicates that Levi will be home any minute, he doesn't have the mind to worry about it any longer anyway. He waits in the living room, sitting on the couch with a pounding heart, his body prickling all over, wondering if Levi felt the same when he was waiting for him, if he felt a little insecure thinking whether Erwin would like it or not, just like Erwin does now despite the fact that Levi told him to.

The thought gets ripped away when Erwin picks up the sound of the entrance door unlocking, footsteps following till it falls shut again. Levi doesn't call into the apartment, which is not a surprise since Erwin usually comes home after him and Levi doesn't even know he took the day off. It makes Erwin a little more excited yet and he quickly moves to push himself from the couch, managing to walk on the heels pretty steadily when he makes his way to the hallway. Levi has his back towards him, currently toeing his shoes off and Erwin wonders how he overheard the heels on the floor, figures he maybe didn't.

"Welcome home Levi," Erwin says, voice soft and thick with the arousal he still feels all over his body and he steps closer quickly to curl his hands over Levi's shoulders. Levi doesn't startle, just cocks his head back enough to look up at Erwin, though his eyes widen like he is a little surprised after all and Erwin smiles at him, hands moving down over his arms so he can help him out of his jacket. Levi moves with him easily, shrugging his jacket off for Erwin to take and Erwin moves to hang it up quickly, impatient to finally see the look on Levi's face.

When Erwin turns around, it's there. Levi turned towards him fully, his eyes scanning Erwin whole, falling heavy when he drinks up the sight. It's marvellous on its own, sexy beyond imagination and Erwin parts his lips for a heavy breath when Levi meets his eyes, licking his lips shamelessly. He looks, indeed, surprised, but just a little, maybe didn't imagine it to look like this, but he seems to like it, the shimmer in his eyes quite obvious. In fact, he looks more allured than surprised now.

"Oh Erwin," he breathes out, voice thick when he steps closer to bring his hands to Erwin's waist. He's even smaller compared to Erwin now, with those heels on Erwin's feet. They're not that high, but enough to make quite the difference after all, but Levi doesn't seem to mind, keeps his hands on Erwin's waist when he looks at him again, scanning him from tip to toe.

"Do you like it?" Erwin asks, almost whispering the words and the look Levi gives him is answer enough.

" _Yes_ ," Levi says anyway, fingers on the garter now to rub the soft cloth. He hums to the touch and Erwin hums too, deeper, satisfied to finally have Levi's touch.

"You seem to like it too," Levi huffs, a small chuckle on his voice when his thumb rubs close to the spot where Erwin's cock bulges the outfit. He almost touches it, but then pulls his hands away and cocks his head back to stare up at Erwin, obvious hunger in his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe it," Erwin huffs back, the corners of his mouth curling upwards when he tries to imagine Levi's reaction to what else he did. But he doesn't want to spoil the surprise, so he simply reaches out to start unbuttoning Levi's shirt.

"Do you want to take a shower first?"

"Hm." Levi hums with a nod, but leaves Erwin to the task of undressing him. "Yeah."

"Better hurry up."

Erwin smiles darkly, hungrily and that finally makes Levi move more impatiently. He unbuttons the last of his shirt himself and nudges Erwin with his elbow, telling him to move. Erwin does, purposely slow when he leads the way to the bedroom, Levi following with quiet steps. Erwin notices how naturally the heels make his hips sway and he's glad he makes it to the bedroom without an accident. Levi followed after him with some distance and while Erwin sits down on the bed, Levi undresses himself quickly, still finds enough time to at least place his clothes neatly on the armchair that stands next to the closet. He's already half-hard, Erwin sees, when he undressed completely and he seems impatient with the way he hurries to the bathroom. Erwin remembers doing the same, only he was even more impatient.

Levi is quick to shower. Erwin doesn't count, but it couldn't have been more than five minutes till Levi steps out of the bathroom, naked, his beautiful skin still flushed from the hot water. Erwin swallows to the sight, leaning back on the bed with one arm to brace himself, legs crossed when he waves Levi over with the other.

"I didn't think it'd look this good," Levi admits when he steps closer, stopping maybe two steps away from Erwin to look at him another time. His gaze is enough to make Erwin shiver and he shifts, well-aware of the toy inside again when his cock throbs almost painfully.

" _God_ you're gorgeous Erwin."

Levi says the words with particular devotion and Erwin's eyes fall heavy when Levi takes those last few steps. He doesn't even have to do anything, Erwin is already sinking down onto the mattress and Levi crawls over him almost in the same motion, leaning down to kiss him. He tastes like toothpaste and Erwin swallows the flavour up with hungry lips, hands finding Levi's back. He strokes mindlessly when Levi wraps him up in the kiss, their lips smacking and sucking till they both can't breathe. Levi pulls away first, rising on his knees so he can look at Erwin, Erwin's hands falling to his waist. He rubs the bare skin with tingling fingers, a soft sound escaping his lips when Levi's hands press onto his chest. He rubs the skin like Erwin rubs his, a smile in his eyes when he licks his lips.

"Red suits you," Levi mumbles after a moment, moving back, out of Erwin's grasp to kneel over his legs instead. His hands brushed down with him, now rubbing the cloth of the garter and Erwin's hips shake and buck when Levi touches him close to where his cock sits trapped. It feels wet against the cloth and it's surely visible, because that's where Levi touches first. It's a ghost-like touch, only Levi's thumb brushing the wet fabric, moving along like he never touched it in the first place.

"How does it feel?"

Levi should know, Erwin thinks, noticing how he seems to enjoy the view as much as Erwin enjoyed his. It takes a moment till he's able to answer, his heavy breathing along with his rising arousal making it hard for him to move his tongue.

"Good," he finally manages to gasp out and Levi hums satisfied, palms pushing onto Erwin's stomach. He rubs and brushes, all over Erwin's skin, every place the lingerie touches and Erwin starts groaning with need, shifting his hips till Levi finally palms his erection. His eyes are blown when he watches Erwin, hand moving slowly and Erwin exhales his moan shamelessly, eyes fluttering when he fights the urge to close them, Levi's sight too beautiful as to miss out on it.

"I can't believe you're this hard already," Levi mumbles, amazement in his voice when he keeps rubbing Erwin's cock. Erwin just groans as an answer, hips bucking for more pressure, but then Levi's hand is suddenly gone and Erwin's hips shake with nowhere to go. Levi chuckles softly, moving to crawl back over Erwin's frame kissing his hungry lips which almost seems a fair trade to his touch. Erwin moans quietly when Levi's tongue swipes over his lips, parting them for him and Levi takes the invitation gladly. It's a short kiss however, Levi pulling back with a huff before he presses his wet lips to Erwin's chin, nibbling at the skin softly.

"Levi..."

Erwin almost whines the words, can't believe how terribly needy he is and he's very close to tell Levi what he did while he was waiting just so he'd go on with it, but in the end, Erwin enjoys Levi's lips on his skin too much, so he just melts into the sheets when Levi presses kisses along his jaw, down over his throat to trace his collarbones with his tongue. He hums against the skin like he wants to tell Erwin he heard him and doesn't really care, sucking skin between his teeth till Erwin squirms a little. He's twitching all over now, his insides clenching around the toy and he can't decide if he wants to come already or wait for Levi to bury himself in his heat. He wants both and another needy noise has Levi's lips moving down along his chest. His breath is hot, yet cool on the skin he laps his tongue over.

" _Levi please_ ." Erwin's voice is strong despite his need and he curls a hand blindly into Levi's hair, only just managing to not push him down, but after all, he wants Levi's hands more than anything else. Well, almost. "Touch me Levi. Your hands..."

Levi hums, the sound shaking with arousal and the kiss he presses to the skin right above Erwin's navel is wet and loud and Erwin shakes with it when Levi finally brings his hands back to his skin. The touch is soft, but hot and Erwin groans, not sure how to move to get more.

"Amazing," Levi huffs out to the reaction, the amazement still apparent in his voice and Erwin doesn't even have the mind to smirk, just moves his hips when Levi smooths his hands over his thighs, touching the bit of bare skin till the cloth of the stocking is in the way. When Levi rubs over it, it feels good, somewhat tickling on Erwin's skin and Erwin moves his legs desperately. It turns out to be a little awkward with the heels still on his feet and Levi definitely notices, chuckling softly when he straightens his back, lips leaving Erwin's skin. Erwin's eyes flutter again and he watches Levi's gaze that brushes over his legs, watches those delicate fingers that draw a pattern over the stockings. Levi moves with his hands again, down over Erwin's right leg till he can wrap one hand around the ankle, the other touching the shoe, looking at it.

"Where did you find these?" Levi smiles with the words, still dark arousal in his eyes when he looks at Erwin, demanding an answer. Erwin isn't sure if he can give one now, his tongue heavy in his mouth, but he tries, fearing Levi won't continue otherwise. Erwin wouldn't.

"I had to search," Erwin admits, breathless, Levi's thumb rubbing over his joint. "I'll show you..."

"Ah..." Levi smiles, palm holding Erwin's ankle when he pushes his leg off the bed so he can slip of the shoe. Erwin's toes curl a little when Levi sets it down quickly to run a soothing palm over his foot, up along his leg. "Good answer."

Levi does the same with Erwin's other foot, taking the shoe off which makes Erwin feel a little lighter. He has to admit he doesn't have as much grace as Levi and it's definitely easier to spread his legs without the heels. Levi seems to think so too, humming when he finds a place between Erwin's legs, both hands on his thigh, eyes cast down to where Erwin's cock still sits trapped between skin and fabric. It's cute how fascinated Levi looks, but Erwin doesn't manage more than a low, breathy chuckle before he feels the need to ask for more.

"Will you touch me now?" he asks, hips bucking and finally, Levi seems to loose a little bit of his patience too. He actually nods and moves his hands over Erwin's thighs, tracing the straps that hold the stocking before he flicks both of them open at the same time. Erwin gasps a little to the sound and Levi doesn't give him time to catch his breath, hands moving between Erwin's legs immediately. He rubs over the fabric of the panties where the base of Erwin's cock is hidden, rubbing down to his balls and Erwin's head falls onto the pillow when he moans. It feels so good, Erwin can hardly believe it. The fabric rubbing against him is so scarce and soft, makes him feel all lewd, but Levi's fingers rub him so devotedly, that he doesn't care at all. He just wants so much more, but it's hard to ask when he can do nothing but moan while Levi rubs all over his cock, at least freeing the tip from underneath the garter. He rubs the head with his index finger, feeling out the wetness, tracing Erwin's length with it, making him moan. Erwin can't figure out of he's doing it to purposely tease him or not, but either way, he has to use his voice to ask for more.

"Levi," he finally manages, but nothing more. " _Levi..._ "

Levi sucks in a sharp breath, but moves his hands away from Erwin's cock to pull at the panties. He rubs the fabric with soft fingers, but seems definitely more concentrated pulling them down and Erwin raises his hips, thinking Levi wants to get them off, but then Levi's hands are gone and Erwin is left, once again, with shaking hips in the air. He blinks his eyes open to look at the smaller man and Levi has the most devious smirk on his face Erwin has seen in a long time.

"Did you take the day off for this Erwin?" he suddenly asks, hands back on Erwin's thighs where they rub the skin. "Why don't you tell me what you did to get this riled up...?"

Erwin figured, really, that Levi would notice, but he can't believe he would ask now, when he was so close to give Erwin a little something of what he wants so desperately. It makes Erwin want to groan in frustration, but all that comes out is a needy noise that makes Levi's eyes flicker. Being usually the one to tease Levi, Erwin can't believe he seriously doesn't manage to talk, even though he suddenly really wants to tell Levi all about it. Then again, maybe he just wants him to find out for himself so Erwin spreads his legs as wide as he can manage, exhaling a few heavy breaths before he answers.

"Why don't you find out?"

The words are like a switch, like a curtain that opens and Levi moves again immediately, his hands brushing over the insides of Erwin's thighs to find out just why he spread them so willingly. There's something in Levi's eyes that make Erwin think he already knows, but when one of Levi's fingers presses against the fabric hugging the crevice between Erwin's cheeks, he looks nothing but surprised. Erwin can feel the touch, can feel the plug moving with Levi's finger feeling out the handle and he gasps, pushing against it to feel more shamelessly. Levi does nothing about it for a few seconds, eyes wide when his chin falls so he can look where he touches and then he pushes especially hard, Erwin jerking with the sensation.

" _Oh_ ."

The small noise just tumbles out of Levi's throat, arousal and amazement flickering in his eyes when he makes Erwin gasp with anther movement of his fingers, but that doesn't seem to be enough for him. Carefully Levi scoots a little closer, one hand on Erwin's thigh to keep his leg out of his way when the other hand grasps the handle of the toy buried in Erwin. He can feel every little movement Levi makes, the toy moving inside and it's more than enough to make Erwin shake and moan, melting into the sheets when it feels so good and yet he wants so much more.

" _Levi please_ ."

Erwin is begging now, but he doesn't care. He feels hot all over and it feels good, but he wants to feel  _Levi_ all over.

"But you did this," Levi purrs, eyes flickering back to Erwin's face. He looks so erotic that Erwin moans quietly, the noise almost chocking him when Levi pulls at the toy, pushing it back inside before Erwin's muscle can ease around it. "Just for me. I need to savour this, no?"

Erwin swallows, really too distracted to think about the words, but then he nods. No matter how desperate he is, Erwin doesn't really want it to end so quickly and Levi seems to agree. The smaller man moves again, swiftly, to position himself over Erwin again, bracing himself with one arm on the mattress so he can press the other to Erwin's chest. He feels out the skin, breathing in the gasp Erwin exhales, sealing their lips when Erwin's eyes close.

The kiss so fierce and soft at the same time that Erwin finds no single word to describe it and he moves his lips hungrily, back arching into Levi's touch when he feels quite overwhelmed with the sensation. Levi hums, something dark, rolling through his chest in a way Erwin can almost feel on his lips and he swallows it with wet lips till Levi pulls away and forces him to stop. Erwin is breathless by the time and Levi rubs a soothing palm over his heaving chest, a fond smile curled on his lips.

"Won't you tell me," Levi murmurs, lips coming down again, but instead of sealing Erwin's with them, he presses the soft puff to Erwin's jaw. "What you thought about while you were waiting?"

A wet, lecherous sound echoes from Erwin's skin when Levi sucks it into his mouth and Erwin blushes a little, twitching to the arousing sting when Levi's teeth scrape over his flesh. Levi hums to the reaction, not unlike before and Erwin sighs in response, tilting his head to the side when Levi's lips pop from his skin. Levi uses the offered space generously, presses wet kisses all over Erwin's neck, teeth scraping till Erwin shivers with it.

"You," Erwin finally gasps out, finds himself having a hard time trying to find words. "Just you."

"Hmh, is that so?" Levi smiles against Erwin's skin, slowly starting to suck the wetness he left off and Erwin raises his arms to put them on Levi's body. He needs to feel his skin and Levi lets him, moving with Erwin, his body just a beautiful curve when Erwin brushes it. It makes Erwin remember again and he digs his fingers deeper into Levi's pale flesh, throat bobbing when he swallows.

"I wanted you..." Erwin swallows again, his tongue just feeling too heavy in his mouth, but he manages slowly, his voice just a soft murmur. "To like this as much... as I liked your little surprise.  _Hah... do you Levi?_ "

"Oh yes.  _Yes_ ."

The answer comes right away, followed by a sharp, but sweet pain in Erwin's shoulder when Levi bites down. Erwin moans when Levi works on his flesh hungrily, like he wants to tell Erwin just how much he likes it, how very hungry he is for it and Erwin takes it, relishes the sensation of Levi marking him.

When Levi pulls away, he's breathing heavy, but continues to kiss Erwin's skin, moves down slowly over Erwin chest, down to his abdomen. He kisses every little inch of Erwin's body, works a few marks into his skin and Erwin can just lie there and moan with all those little sparks Levi's lips shoot to every nerve in his body. He feels almost boneless when Levi's tongue dips into his navel only to take the straight way down through the soft hairs leading to Erwin's groin. He buries his lips there, breathing in before his lips touch the waistband of the panties, teeth catching the cloth before he pulls. It makes Erwin feel so lewd again with the way his cock twitches, is Levi so close to pressing his hot lips to the hard flesh, but he really can't care any longer. He's about to beg again, to ask for more, when Levi gives it to him on his own. Erwin can't even imagine how sexy he must look right now, so he fight to keep his eyes closed when Levi pulls the panties down with nothing but his teeth. He's devoted to it, hands rubbing Erwin's legs when he pulls slowly and Erwin raises his hips, shifting a little till the soft cloth slips down over the curve of his ass. It wasn't particularly tight, but Erwin still feels how his skin misses the softness, the warmth underneath when Levi keeps pulling it down. Once he reaches Erwin's knees, he uses his hands after all, lips moving to press against Erwin's skin once more when he pulls the fabric away.

Only then, Erwin dares to blink his eyes open, but he gasps anyway when he sees the lewd gaze Levi shoots him through thick lashes, lips still working on Erwin's knee. He kisses and licks and bites and Erwin shivers and gasps and shakes, only managing to form silent words with his mouth. But Levi understands, smiling when his lips move back up over Erwin's thighs, sucking a few more marks into the flesh before they hover over Erwin's erection.

Levi's breath is so hot and moist, so promising, that Erwin can't help himself, hips bucking because he wants to be kisses there so bad. But that, he doesn't get. Levi moves like he expected it, one hand leaving Erwin's thigh so he can brush his hair back. He looks so unbelievably sexy again that, for a second, Erwin wonders just how a creature like Levi can even exist, but the shudder that ripples through his body when Levi chuckles breathless, shakes him out of it.

"What do you want me to do Erwin?" Levi asks, Erwin's name rolling over his tongue like it's something to be cherished, the way Erwin wants Levi's name to sound when he says it playing with him like this.

"Should I suck you off?"

Levi bites his lower lip, gnawing at the flesh when he brings both hands back to Erwin's thighs, stroking the exposed skin, but never the part where Erwin wants to be touched most.

"Mh... ride you maybe?"

A smirk tugs at Levi's lips, the words half a mock when he straightens up enough to brush his palm along his waist, back to his own ass. Erwin gasps with the thought alone, a tempting promise to feel this along with himself buried in Levi's heat, but Erwin is hungry for something else today, starved almost. He didn't prepare himself for nothing, didn't yearn for Levi to stretch him apart only to be distracted, so Erwin shakes his head, opening his mouth to say something, but the words just won't come out.

"No?" Levi muses, humming like he's in thought when his second hand leaves Erwin's skin as well. He puts it on his own body instead, brushing invitingly when Erwin can't quite reach him. It makes Erwin gasp and whine desperately, does he know Levi knows exactly what he wants. But he won't say it, wants Erwin to, so Erwin tries, shifting, legs spreading wider again.

"You," Erwin eventually gasps out, hands curling into the sheets when Levi seems too far away to give him halt. "Levi I want  _you_ ...  _inside. Please_ ."

Levi moans quietly into his throat, eyes fluttering before his hands fall from his body. He puts them back on Erwin's thighs, rubbing, digging, brushing the soft skin of the insides and Erwin moves so Levi can see what he needs to see.

"Isn't it pretty?" Levi murmurs, chuckling softly when his thumb slips, rubbing over the shimmering, red stone decorating the handle of the toy Erwin is now twitching around. "Just like your little outfit."

"That's why I picked it."

Erwin manages a faint smile and Levi regards him with a hum, but Erwin doesn't have much time to savour the sound, Levi's fingers closing around the handle of the plug and then he pulls. Erwin shudders with the sudden stretch, hips jerking and shaking, moans when Levi pushes it back inside, his insides clenching around the toy immediately.

"Beautiful," Levi murmurs and before giving Erwin a second to catch his breath, he repeats the motion, pulling the toy a little further, yet pushing it back inside so Erwin can do nothing but moan and shiver, hands gripping the sheets tightly. Levi seems to enjoy it, his breath fast and heavy when he repeats the motion a few times, pulling the toy out a little further each time only to just push it back inside again. It's driving Erwin crazy, his cock jumping and aching, his insides twitching and clenching when he only wants Levi inside instead of the toy. But with what Levi is doing so devotedly, Erwin needs some time to find his words, just blurting them out once they're there because he's too afraid to lose them again when Levi keeps going.

"Please Levi," is what Erwin says, almost crying the words out. "I want  _you!_ "

The words seem right, because Levi pauses, staring up at Erwin when he finally gives him the moment to catch his breath, expression blown with arousal, but he keeps his hand still. When he finally hums, Erwin shakes again, hips moving back when he tries to get the toy out himself, but Levi is having none of it.

"Shh," he coos, smiling now when he rubs Erwin's skin with his free hand, fingers just ghosting around the handle of the plug. "Do you want me to pull it out?"

" _Yes!_ "

There's no helping it, Erwin whines the word, pleading and finally, Levi seems to have reached the end of his patience. He grips the handle tightly again, eyes locked with Erwin when he forms a silent, but obvious  _relax_ with his mouth. Erwin exhales a raw breath in response, nodding subtle and that's all Levi needs. Slowly, he pulls again, Erwin's muscle stretching around the toy and with the thickest part through, it just pops out, leaving Erwin's hole empty, twitching and clenching with the need to be filled. He gasps hot into the air, not sure if he wants to let go of the sheets to search for Levi, but Levi is already touching him again, a finger sneaking to Erwin's begging muscle immediately. It slips without resistance and Erwin moans when Levi pushes a second inside right away, a third following soon after. He can feel Levi shake when he brushes his insides, fingers digging deep and for a moment, Erwin looses the ability to think straight.

"Mh... you're all soft Erwin..."

The words Levi sighs out slowly cut through the fog in Erwin's mind and he starts moving against Levi's probing fingers, relieved to finally feel some of Levi's heat inside and despite being smaller than his own fingers, to Erwin Levi's feel so much more satisfying. 

"All ready for you," Erwin adds to Levi's words, breathless, hips moving more desperately and when Levi shifts and grabs for the lube Erwin left on the mattress, Erwin has to admit, he's never been this glad to see this bottle. Levi doesn't waste time any longer, flicking the bottle open with one hand to pour some of the liquid over his cock that stands hard and ready against his abdomen, fingers moving to keep Erwin ready when he tosses the bottle away.

"Yes," Erwin moans, everything he seems capable of when Levi curls his free hand around his own cock, moaning and shaking when he strokes to slick it up. He doesn't waste time with it either and despite seeming reluctant, pulls away once his cock is shiny and slicked up to pull his fingers out of Erwin's heat. Erwin whines quietly, missing the touch, but moving comes easy all of a sudden when Levi aligns their hips, only using one hand to guide himself, the other wet on Erwin's thigh.

" _Yes_ ," Erwin says again, " _Levi!_ " and then Levi slips.

It's only a second in which Erwin feels the heat of Levi's tip pressing against his muscle and he relaxes so naturally, so ready, that Levi slips with one thrust of his hips, buries himself inside Erwin up to the hilt. They moan in synch, shake in synch and Erwin rips one of his hands away from the sheets to grasp for Levi's, Levi taking it in his without a problem.

" _Oh_ ," Levi moans out, squeezing Erwin's hand. " _You feel so good Erwin..._ "

"You...  _ah..._ " Erwin swallows, mind all foggy again when Levi grinds his hips, not really moving yet, but his heat pulsates inside and Erwin can't wait to feel more. " _So good... Levi_ ."

Erwin fails to care about what he says, simply melting into the feeling that makes his whole body shiver, relishing the noise Levi makes when he pulls back only to push back inside. Erwin twitches around his length, head lolling back when it feels so very satisfying that Erwin doesn't know what to do with it. But Levi takes it from there, rubbing a thumb over the hand he squeezes when he starts moving, finally giving Erwin what he's been craving.

Levi falls into a steady rhythm easily, his hips moving like a satisfying wave when he presses his free hand to Erwin's waist, rubbing the skin softly, still squeezing Erwin's with the other. He moans and groans, the noises music to Erwin's ears and Erwin starts moving against him greedily despite his shaking limbs. He slurs words he fails to understand himself, but Levi answers to every single one of them, murmuring them into the hot air, against Erwin's skin when the hand on Erwin's wast slips onto the sheets for leverage, Levi bowing down to kiss Erwin's body with soft lips.

Erwin feels high on it, neck strained when he moans and slurs, his cock jumping almost painfully when Levi quickens his pace, breathing harder when he seems to loose himself in the pleasure as much as Erwin does.

"Fuck.  _Oh fuck Levi!_ "

Erwin curses despite himself when Levi changes his angle, brushing his prostate so dangerously, making Erwin tingle all over. Levi moans in response, loud and raw, losing his rhythm briefly when he tries to find that sweet spot. But he finds it quickly and Erwin cries out, slurring curses the way Levi usually does when he's so high on pleasure. Erwin can understand him now, the pleasure that ripples through his body whenever Levi hits that spot just unimaginable and he wants to come so badly, that he seems to forget  _how_ .

" _Levi_ ," he whines out, but manages nothing more, just hoping he understands. And Levi does. He sways a little, thrusts slowing down when he straightens his back, nothing to hold himself up with despite his knees when he curls his free hand around Erwin's cock and starts pumping. The feeling hits Erwin, comes like the most relieving sensation he ever had the joy to feel and then he even fails to even curse or slur, can just moan and shake while Levi drives him towards an orgasm faster than Erwin can grasp. He feels it in his stomach, tight and undeniable, his insides twitching around Levi desperately when it finally comes.

It's a strong wave that leaves Erwin breathless for a second, Levi continuing to move, working him through with everything he has to the moment his hips stutter and he releases his own orgasm inside Erwin cursing and moaning. It lasts for a moment, both of them rutting against each other heatedly till they just drop almost at the same time, just panting while they try to calm down again.

Levi moves first, exhaling a raw breath before he pulls out slowly, but then he just drops onto Erwin's body, refusing to move again and Erwin lets him, enjoys the feeling of Levi being this close when he feels quite high on the pleasure he received.

The feeling ebbs slowly, but not completely and when Erwin can finally move again, he just curls his arms around Levi who's still lying on top of him, taking another moment till he hears Levi's soft chuckle, his breath warm on his chest.

"Damn Erwin," he adds, quiet amazement in his voice that makes Erwin smile. He moves a hand to Levi's head to rake it through his hair, Levi humming peacefully.

"Well, did I surprise you?"

"You bet." Levi laughs a little louder, moving finally to sneak closer to Erwin's lips, kissing him softly. Erwin sighs against him, returning the soft movement till Levi pulls away, the smile on his lips just the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You should wear red more often," Levi adds, giving another peck to the corner of Erwin's mouth. "Suits you."

Erwin laughs in response, cupping Levi's face to just look at him, feeling warm inside because Levi made Erwin forget how embarrassed he felt when he actually put those clothes on. He made it special and Erwin likes to think, back when Levi wore his little outfit, he felt just the same afterwards.

"Yeah," Erwin mumbles, agreeing quietly. "And I bet it'll look good on you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just indicate I might write a THIRD lingerie story? Possibly... ;)  
> So, this just happened. It does count for toys right? And it probably fits surprise too now that I think about it...  
> Well well how sad that the bottom Erwin week is almost over and I only had the time to write two stories :( But hey, look at this, it's something I said I would write one day!! xD  
> That's all I have to say, you can check out my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com) if you want or the other thing I wrote for the week right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4198425) :3
> 
> edit:  
> dear sweet [Ashy](http://erurilicious.tumblr.com/) drew an amazing art for this fic!  
> [Check it out right here!!](http://erurilicious.tumblr.com/post/133242336806/nsfw-eruri-week-day-7-bottom-erwin-day-8-toys)  
> I cannot believe I'm this lucky I couldn't be happier! <3


End file.
